Marriage
by jaguar101
Summary: I think clones have way to many rules so I'm going to lift one or two and see what happends.  p.s i suck at spelling
1. Chapter 1

"all clones report to hangers A1, B1, E9, and Y4. Repeat all clones report to hangers A1, B1, E9, Y4." Admial Yularen said over the intercom board the _resolute._Captain Rex quickly gathered his men, Kix, Jesse, Crys, Hardcase, and a shiny called Snap and reprted to hanger a1. they sat dowen on one of the many benches that were all facing a huge holo-projector. once everyone was seated they turned on the projector.

there was three people on the holo, one was Senator Amidala, the other was Chancellor Palpitnie, and the third person was a kaminoan. the kaminoan made all of the clones on edge. "greetings i am Taun We." she said "i am pleased to inform you that, thanks to senator Amidala, a few rules have been lifted, senator if you please." Rex gaped _a kaminoian is telling us that rules have been **lifted **that's impossible_. He looked around and saw that his brothers were thinking the same thing. "thank you" Padme said to the kamionan "now i truly believe that you men are the most hard working, deserving men in the entire Galaxy, alot of you have saved my life more than once. i can never thank you enough for that but hopefully i can show you appreciation by doing this for you, Chancellor" as the senator allowed him to speak. "As of right now all clone troopers are allowed to marry and have children, your family's will be provided for by the republic and protected as well, Taun We if you please" Rex realized his mouth was hanging open as taun we began to speak. "now you should guess that marring royalty i not allowed and when you are going to marry you are to tell your commanding officer that is all" then it ended.

for two seconds it seemed like time stopped. no one spoke, no one moved. then every one spoke at once. they said things like 'is this a bad joke' or 'wow a family' or 'dam i need to save senators more oftan'. Anakin skywalker walked in to the hanger at that minute. "alright boys settle down, now a when and if you want to marry come to me and tell me." he pulled two electronics off of his belt and held them up. "i will give every squad leader these two things they are a comlink to call your familys and the priset-x0815-marriage-system, what that dos is if your on a mission and find 'the one'" the clones all laughed at that. "you can put your information on it and then it will call a priest and you and her will legally marry after that all all of your info will be send to the republic" when he finished rex and all of the other squad leaders came and got the new gagets.

_when one of my brothers marries it will be his first wife but if i marry it will be my second. _rex thought as he lay down that very same night.

**ok im a little unsure about this story. but if you want to read more let me know becaues i have somthing BIG planed for rex and when i say Big i mean HUGE. well its huge to me but you mite think it is to. im very shy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't own star wars: the clone wars...yet! ****i plan to update on the 12th of every month ****and i really don't care for grammar or spelling so if you do its probably best you don't read this story. ****oh yeah! i forgot to tell you that in this story the war lasts for seven years insted of three but this chapter is three years it to it...**

**6 month later after rules have been lifted**

"Sir, there's an in coming ship coming out of hyperspace" said a clone on the bridge of the_ resolute. "Right,_i want to know who they are and who's side there on, now!" Admiral Yularen barked.

"Sir incoming transmission" another clone said, as a young boy popped up on a holo screen. "Identify your self."said the clone to the boy.

"I...I'm CChristopher Summers, son of Republic Agent: Stacy Summers " the boy replied.

His brown eyes were rimed red like he had been crying and his dark blond hair was in knots, "State your business." the admiral said.

"My mom gave me a message to give to the 501's Captain. She said his name was Rex and that he would know what to do and then droids came and th...they t-t-tooked h-her... an and i don't know were she is I..." Christopher began crying. "It will be all right why don't you dock your ship in the lower hangers and i will meet you there" Admiral Yularen said in a soft voice.

"i..i never l-leared h-h-h-how t-to dock a s-ship I-I just know how to land and fly." Christopher cried

"Right then, I'll have someone pick you and your ship up."

"OK" the boy said sadly. They ended the transmission and Christopher got up and packed his back pack putting a package, the message for the Captain, and a picture in to it.

He waited for 15 minutes and then he heard a ships engines coming towards him. His ship shook slightly and then four clones entered the ship lined up as if they were in a parade.

Helmets on, guns out. the clone in the front line on the left looked at Chris curiously but with his helmet on it looked like a glare. Christopher flinched.

"Max, stop scaring the poor kid hes been through enough" said the clone in the front line on the right.

"Hey! I didn't do anything hes just shaky, besides i think he was looking at you Scratch."

the clone called Max said to his brother. Before the clone called Scratch could say anything the cone in the back line on the left cut in "both of you shut the" he stopped him self and looked at Chris probably determining his age and then at his brothers."Lucking H-E-double-hockey-sticks, up"

"Yes, Crunch" Scratch and Max groaned at the same time. "ha! nice cussing Crunch I'm gonna have to use that" the clone next to Crunch said.

"why, your girl still wont let you cures Vince, or should i say Vincykins" Max teased laughing.

"shut up! i can curse all i want! Emily doesn't care! i swear sometimes your such a bas-"

Christopher cut Vince off "Hey! I'm still here". "sorry kid" Vince mumbled, "my name is Christopher" he said. "OK, Christopher you are coming on our ship with me and Scratch, Max and Vince are going to be flying your ship" Crunch tolled him as Max and Vince walked to the pilot and co-pilots chairs.

"OK" Christoper whispered walking towards him and Scratch.

The ride to the _result _was smooth with Crunch and Scratch flying, a lot different from all the turbulence Chris had on the way there.

Scratch had been dieing to laugh when Christopher watched him and crunch dock the ship. the face he made was so serious and Innocent as he tried to memorize there movements.

once they were docked crunch led Christopher out of the ship. scratch stayed behind and shut down the ship. waiting for them was Admiral Yularn and three heavily armed clone troopers were waiting.

Christopher hid behind crunch when he saw them and held his hand. "hello Christopher" the admiral said in a soft tender voice that made all the clones jump.

they were not use to there admiral being soft, to them soft was weak and weak got you killed. "hello" Christopher said from behind crunch.

"may i have your message so you don't have to carry it and crunch can take you to the mess hall for food" Yularun asked.

"my mmother said that i had to give it to the Captain personally and alone" Christopher said coming out of hiding and letting go of Crunch's now throbbing hand.

_damb that kid has a grip._thought crunch as he resisted the urge to shake his hand out. "ah right then, Crunch take Christopher and find Rex and tell him to watch over Christopher until further notice"the Admiral ordered

"sir, yes sir" Crunch said. "come on kid"

Crunch and Christopher walked around the ship for quit a while looking for Rex. Finally they found Denal and Jesse and they told them Rex had just hoped in to the shower. Crunch walked right in to the shower room but Chris hesitated at the door. "come on kid, don't be shy, its just guys in here" Crunch urged.

" i think i should just wait here" Chris mumbled

" common i here there are shower rooms at most schools kids go to right" crunch asked. "yeah there are" Christopher answered. "right then, there's really no different hear just instead of young boys it grown men" Christopher mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry i didn't catch that will you say it again" crunch said. Chris repeated him self a Little louder but crunch still missed it."what" crunch prided. "I go to an all girls school because my mother said an all boys school would mess with my mind" Christoper looked down at his boots wishing he could crawl in to a hole and hide.

"wellllll, I'm impressed you go in to the girls shower rooms then." crunch grinned widely. "why would i want to go in to a girls shower room girls are gross and weird." Crunch was suddenly remedied of how Innocent and young Christopher was. "um...right...come on it nothing to worry about its just guys." crunch grabbed Chris's hand and dragged him in to the locker room hoping the boy would drop it so he didn't have to explain what he had meant.

"HEY,where Rex" crunch yelled. "in the cold showers, were else?" a random clone yelled as he put on a par of long black boxers. Christopher hid behind Crunch as they walked to the cold showers. "Damn, Captain! How do you do that?" Crunch exclaimed when they got to the captains stall.

Rex opened his eyes after stepping out from under the cold water and gave Crunch a strange look, which was a mix of annoyance, amusement, and fake innocents. "Do what?" he said as innocently as possible, obviously in his 'leas' mode.

"Shower in cold water when the hot water is right there." Crunch said pointing at the other showers. "cold water feels good, gets you cleaner to." Rex said and then looked behind him at Christopher. "who's the kid?"

"oh yeah, this is Christoper, Admiral ordered you to babysit him" Crunch said in a sarcastic soldier tone. Rex grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Then he wrapped it around his waist. "OK, are going to fill me in."

"yes sir". Rex nodded and said "meet me in the mess, we'll talk there". "right sir, come on kid lets get some food".

"OK"Christoper said glad to get out of the shower rooms.

"ugh!" Christoper said when he saw the gray slop on the tray Crunch handed him.

"oh come on, it really not that...um...bad?" Christoper gave him a funny look as if to say,'really, your gonna make me eat THIS'.

Crunch seemed not to notice and started walking towards an empty table in a dark corner where no one would here them. Christoper sighed and followed. They sat in silents for a while. Christoper watched in disgust as Crunch downed his food in four large bites. "Come on kid, eat up. it really doesn't have a taste! like...like eating air." He lied.

However Christoper saw right through him and said "you swallowed your food like a bunch pills! of course it teased like air". Crunch smirked, "yeah OK it is pretty gross but you need to eat"

"OK," Christopher said taking a bite of the slop. "blah! gross" Christoper said.

Crunch laughed at him. "what are you laughing at?" asked a fully armored Rex. "he tasted the food" Crunch replied.

"ugh! everyone knows your supposed to swallow it like a pill" Rex pionted out.

"I didn't know that! you trick me" Christopher said to Crunch. Both clones laughed at him. "Sorry, Kid"

Crunch filed Rex in on what had happened as Christoper Swallowed his food for the next twenty minuets.

He told the captain every thing from Christopher's arrival, the secret message and the orders from the Admiral.

"Well Chris...I can call you Chris right?" Rex asked.

Christoper nodded 'yes'.

"OK good Chris um, do you want to show me that message?" Christoper looked at Crunch and then back at Rex. "um...well i um" Christopher frowned, not wanting to be mean to Crunch and tell him to leave. He had learned at his school if you did that to a girl she would cry. Thow he wasn't sure how a man would take it.

But luckily for Chris Crunch got he hint and said, "um, i have to um...brush my teeth so i'll just go."

Once Crunch left Christoper opened his backpack and put everything but the picture on the table. "my, mom said to show you the package first." Christopher said.

"OK" Rex said opening it up as he did he said, "so agent Stacy is your mom?"

"yeah she is" Chris replied.

"um...whats her last name" Rex asked as he pulled out the things in the package. There in his hands was a letter taped to a thick leather scrapbook.

"Summers, Stacy Summers." Rex looked at Chris wide eyed all of the air in Rex's lungs suddenly vanished. "S-Stacy S-Summers" Rex stuttered. he then quickly read the letter.

_Dear Rex,_

_I'm sorry I haven't contacted you in so long. i can truthfully say that i don't remember was happened between us that night we fought. However i do rember the night before. that's the reason we have Christoper. yes Rex, he's ours. please, protect him with your life. _

_Hes so much like you. Hes strong and very very smart. but hes also only three years old. He seemed to inherit your accelerated growth. i have found a cure though and now he is ageing at a very healthy and normal speed. i wish i could tell you face to face but if your reading this the separatists have caghut me trying to give the cure to the republic._

_watch over our son,_

_Stacy_

_p.s. the scrap book is filled with pictures of Christopher so you don't miss anything._

Rex looked up at Christopher who was holding out a picture to him. He took it from the boy and looked at it. It was a picture of him and Stacy kissing . behind them was millions of stars, they were on the _resolute_. "Your my father" Christoper said. People behind them gasped.

**what do you think? should i keep going, re-write, or delete this story.**

**BTY thanks soooooooooo much CaptianKale YOU ROCK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own star wars the clone wars but i will!**

**i can't spell to save my own life, thank God for spellcheck! **

"your my father" Christopher said. People behind them gasped. Rex stared at Christopher wide eyed as people began to talk about them. Chris had spoken a little to loud. "Come on we need to talk", Rex said pulling Christopher out of his seat and towards the door. once they were out Christopher looked up at father and asked, "so...can i call you dad...Dad?".

Rex stopped in his tracks and looked at the boy. "No!" he screamed. "why not,Daaaaaad" Christoper stretched the last word out. Rex then slung the boy over his shoulder and carried him to the nearest supply closet. there he opened the door and dropped Chris on the floor as the door closed behind them. "alright i want to know who you are, and how you know so much about me!" Rex yelled as if he were talking to a rookie. "i told you my mom is Lacy Summers, you and her were married and then i came in to my mom's belly and you went away to fight." Christopher said innocently cowering in to the corer of the supply closet. Rex looked at the boy long and hard. If he was his son he had his eyes, his lips, his muscles (even though he was pretty small) and if Lacy's letter was right his growth.

"you really are my son" Rex whispered so quietly that Christopher missed it. "wait did you just say _I _went away!" Rex said angrily. "yeah mom said you wanted to fight with my uncles so you left" Christopher said quietly. Rex saw that it hurt the boy to talk about him leaving. "look kid i didn't leave your mom" Rex said softly kneeling down to look Chris in the eye. "she left me, we got in a big fight and she was mad, so she left...i guess she hadn't known you had been...or, um...you were in her belly".

"but why did mom sat that _you _left?" Christopher asked. Rex almost told the boy how his mother had lied to him, but instead he said, "she was probably scared...i, think"

"what was she scared-" Christopher was cut off when Rex's com-link went off. "Rex come in" Anakin skywalker said. "Rex here sir" He replied standing up and turning away from Christopher. "hey! i hate to do this to you while your on leave, but we need to talk" Anakin said halfheartily. "um, sure sir, what about?"

"well," anakin sighed, "Rex there's a lot of rumors about you going around, and I'm worried, could you just meet me it my quarters so we can talk." Rex turned and glared at Christopher who smiled and waved back. "of course sir, Rex out."

they ended the transmission and Rex looked at Chris. "you are getting me into way to much trouble Mr."

**i know, i know, i was a really bad Jaguar and wrote a short chapter ainstead of a long one i'm sorry! **

**here i'll make it up to you! first go to your nearest rainforst, then find a Jaguar, next take a magazine and swat at the Jaguar until your not mad at me anymore and i promise it will only chew of one of your Lem's. (please don't do that for real! but if you do, please please tell me cause that would be so cool! I mean um...do not, do that at all because it would be very irresponsible) anyway my mom just got marryed and we had to move so we have no internet! my mom and i have been driveing to my grandmothers house just so we can surf the web!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i don't own star wars**

**And i do not! support Echos death!**

**this chapter is not very good and it really short, but its all i could do within one hour.**

**like i keep saying my mom got married, we moved, and our Internet sucks so we keep going to our grandmothers to get online but we only stay there an hour.**

Rex walked down the hall after sending Christopher with Fives and Echo. ' He's a cute kid' Rex thought smiling. 'could of been worse, could have been twins, girl twins' he shuddered at the thought. He turned down the hall that lead him to Anakin's quarters. 'OK Rex be a man just knock on the door and get this over with' he told himself. He wanted to run, he had never really broken any rules before, he didn't know what to expect.

berfor he could knock the door opend. Anakin was seated at a table, hands behind his his back and feet propped on the table. "come in Rex, take a seat." He putting his feat down. Rex sat shakily looking every wear but anakins face. he put his helmet on the floor under his seat.

"so i hear we have an unexpected visitor" Sky walker said. "yes sir...his names Christopher, Summers" Rex replied.

"well Rex there's some rumors floating around about you and Christopher...i'm just gonna get to the point, is, is Christopher your son" Anakin looking Rex full in the face.

Rex sighed. 'this is it your ether going to get demoted or transferred' he thought. "yes sir, he is" Rex looked down at his helmet. When he looked up he saw Anakin smiling.

"well, congrats!" Anakin slaped him on the sholder. "wait your not going to punish me?" Rex asked dumb found. "Why would i punish you for haveing a kid?" Anakin asked still smileing.

"Well the rules say-" Anakin cut Rex off and stood up "the rule's were lifted"

"yeah but me and Stacy had him before the rules were lifted" Rex said still confused. "his mom is Stacy summers, the agent that was just caught?" Anakin asked and then added "shes your ex?. "yes sir" Rex replied to both questions sullenly. Anakins grin grew wider, "Fine Rex if you want to be punished so bad i guess i'll have to punish you"

"but i-"Rex started only to get cut off. "As punishmeant for having Christopher before the rules of marriage were lifted you must go and save your ex from serten doom." Rex's jaw dropped. "sir there must be a better punishment," he said after snapping out of his trans, "anything but having to face her, like permanently blinding me or making me lose a limb or death!" Rex said. " first lose a limb is not fun trust me, second its been decided your going to get her with me, Ahsoka, and the Goof squad."

"yes sir" rex said slaming his head aginst the table. "your dismissed, oh and rex i would really like to meet your son, he's got to be a pretty good kid if he came from my second in cammand."

**i know, i know, that was super short but in my defence the cox dude should have come by now to fix the internet at my new house.**

**April 16th is my BLACK BELT TEST! wish me luck...or give me a good luck reveiw...or just review...**

**for all you actors out there do NOT tell me to break-a-leg in karate that is not good luck!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ**

**Hey everybody! I know I'm a bad Jaguar leaving for soooooo long and coming back with a really short and lame chapter.**

**But guess what...I got my black belt!**

**Anyways, in this chapter I will introduce The Goof squad my OC's! **

**(Also if you're read something about a living-ship there it's kind of a military version of a R.V only it's a ship it has two bathrooms and four bedrooms and an extremely small medical-bay)**

**AND PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**

"At ease" Ahsoka said sounding aggravated as she walked in to the briefing room. The clones that had been standing at attention relaxed and sat down.

The Goof squad was her least favorite squad to work with. However they were Anakin's favorite squad, so naturally she worked with them on almost every mission. Goof squad was a stealth squad of four clones D.J. (don't judge) the scout, Raph the weapons specialist, K.D. (kill droid) the pilot and/or sniper, and Doc-oe the leader and/or medic.

In Ahsoka's opinion all of them except Doc-oe were immature teen aged boys that liked to hit on her just because they could. Doc-oe was nice though, he kept them in line, he was like their father in a way.

"Hey Commander Hottie, come to confess your love for me" Raph said. SHMACK! Doc-oe hit him hard in the back of his head.

"OW!" Raph complained. "Show some respected, she's our C.O." Doc-oe said glaring daggers into him.

"Fine, sir yes sir," he mumbled. "Thank you Doc-oe" Ahsoka said. "Your very welcome commander" Doc-oc said.

Ahsoka nodded her head and said, "So, any of you guys know why we're here? I heard it had something to do with Rex, I hope he's all right."

"I just saw Rex walking down the hall" K.D. said and then added, "Some kid was with him, he was trying to get the kid to stop holding his hand." Ahsoka began to laugh at the thought of Rex holding a little kids hand, then the goof squad started laughing. They all stopped when Anakin and Rex walked in fallowed by a little boy. "I hope you're not laughing at me," Anakin said.

"No master we were just talking about that mission when the droid, um, you know it started to malfunction" Ahsoka lied.

Anakin stopped and looked at her thinking hard. He then said, " oh yeah I saw that, that was hilarious."

"Yeah, it was…pretty hilarious!" Ahsoka said smiling at Anakin. "Right, well as much as I love talking about malfunctioning droid we need to get this briefing started."

"Now, from what information we have we believe Agent Summers is being held here on Dagraloue in a sep base." Anakin pointed to a red dot on a holomap. "Our objective is to go in get agent summers and get out as quickly as possible."

Doc-oe raised his hand and Anakin signaled for him to speak. "Sir aren't we going to blow the base up" he asked. "No unfortunately we are just going to get the Agent were not even going to go in the _Resolute_ just a living-ship." Anakin said sadly.

Ahsoka shook her head. She couldn't tell whether or not he was sad about living on the living ship or not blowing up the ship. Of course knowing Anakin it was probably the ladder, but six men sharing the same bathroom was pretty sad to.

**After briefing 20 minutes later outside of the mess**

"So wait he's you son!" Ahsoka exclaimed staring at Rex who was looking down at Chris. "Yep and Stacy is my Ex-wife." Rex said looking at her again.

"But he like, 10 and technically your 11 so um how does that work?" Ahsoka said. "Well he apparently inherited my rapid ageing but Stacy found a cure for it and as you're heard in the briefing that's why the seps took her." He said. "Oh" Ahsoka said sounding dumb-founded.

"I'm bored" Christopher said. Rex gave him a look that said 'if you don't shut up I'll hurt you'. "How about we go to the gym there all kinds of stuff to do there." Ahsoka said looking at Rex. "Um yeah that sounds good what do you think Chris" Rex asked the boy. "Yeah sounds fun" Chris said.

They walked to the gym and Ahsoka showed Chris all of the gymnasium equipment. Christopher went to the pull-up bars and started doing flipped. Rex was very impressed with the boy's abilities. Christopher was very flexible.

The gym was split in to three sections workout equipment, sparing ring, and gymnasium equipment. At the moment it was completely empty except for the Rex, Chris, and Ahsoka. As they watched Chris, Rex lectured Ahsoka on her clothes. "Look all I'm saying is black tights and a halter top dress is not appropriate for a battle field, you look great but it's just not safe"

"Whatever" Ahsoka said rolling her eyes. Just then a clone came up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who" he said. "Hum, Bentley?" Ahsoka guessed. "How'd you know" he said dropping his hands. She turned to face him saying, "I'm just good like that."

Bentley's helmet was clipped to his belt like Rex's. He had light blue eyes and standard military cut black hair.

Rex watched the two stare at each other for about 10 seconds before he cleared his throat making both of them jump. "So Bentley have you met my son Chris?" Rex said Bentley as if it tasted bad.

"Know I didn't even know you had a son." Bentley said looking at Rex scared. "well I do" Rex said. "oh well that's great" Bentley smiled. "Yep" Rex said, the whole time the spoke Ahsoka glared at Rex.

"CAOMANDER TANO CAPTAIN REX AND MEMBERS OF GOOF SQUAD REPORT TO DOCKING BAY" said the inter come. "Well we better be going" Rex said grabbing Ahsoka's wrist. "Hey Christopher were living!" he yell and then he turned to Bentley. "Good talking with you Bent!" and with that Rex dragged Ahsoka out of the door and Chris fallowed not far behind.

**Hey again I'm sorry it's been so long and the chapter was sort but this summer has been busy. Please review.**

**Also please give me some suggestions I have it all written out in my head but I just can't get it written down**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there party peoples!**

**Please enjoy this REALLY SHORT chap!**

**I don't own star wars the clone wars but I wish I did!**

"Rex what was that!" Ahsoka shirked as soon as they were far enough away from the gym two wars Bentley wouldn't here.

"Hey Chris you like games, of course you do all kids love games let's play life I'm the hot single father of two kids and you two are my kids, and Bentley is the stupid teenage boy who keeps trying to hit on my daughter, that's you Ahsoka, all I'm trying do is protect you, trust me he's bad news." Rex said all of this really fast. He was also walking really fast, poor Christopher was jogging just to keep up with them. "You cannot keep treating me like a youngling! I really like Bentley and I know he likes me so please stop being so over protective!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I can't see you get hurt and I know Bentley's type and he WILL hurt you!"

"Fine I won't talk to him anymore." Ahsoka said as Rex continued walking to fast dragging her along. "Thank you, and hey, I'm only looking out for you." He smiled at her. She managed to smile back. Ahsoka looked back at Chris who was still jogging behind them. She felt bad for him so she picked him up with the force and carried him along.

They got to the docking bay in record time, only Anakin was there. "Hey our stuff has just been loaded on to the ship so you can go get on and get settled." Anakin said casually while looking down at his data pad. "Cool lets go dad." Chris said looking up at Rex. Chris began walking towards the ship only to be grabbed by rex. "Were do you think you're going little man?" rex said to the boy.

"I'm going to help you save mom" Chris replied. "Um no you're not its way to dangerous and your mother would most likely kill me if I brought you." Rex said and then added, "go find yourself a baby sitter."

With that Rex fallowed Ahsoka on to the ship leavening Christopher to pout alone in the docking bay. Anakin looked up from his data pad. Chris had his arms crossed and his feet were a shoulder's with apart. The boy was looking down focusing on the metal floor. Anakin had sometimes seen Rex do this when he was upset. Christopher looked exactly like Rex when he did this.

Anakin walked up to the boy and kneeled down in front of him. "What's up Christopher?" the young general said. "Dad won't let me help save mom." Christopher said. "What were his words exactly?" Anakin asked as a deveose grim began to form on his face. "Its way to dangerous and your mother would most likely kill me if I brought you" Christopher said frowning.

"Well he did say if _he _brought you, your mom would kill _him._" Anakin pointed out and then said "He never said I couldn't bring you." Christopher smiled and said "but then both of my parents would kill you."

"I out rank them both they won't touch me" Anakin said. "Ok but if they do will you promise not to punish them?" Chris asked. "Um yeah sure I promise." Anakin said smiling at the boy. "Fallow me I'll show you were to hide until we take off."

Anakin stood up and took the boys hand pulling him quickly towards the back of the ship. There they entered the ship through a small door that led to a hallway. Anakin brought Chris to a closet that had nothing but a flight seat. "Ok you're going to have to stay in here for a while, when you here a small ding sound strap in to the seat. It will automatically unstrapped its self when it's safe to move. When it dos that you can just walk down the hallway to where everybody will be sitting." Anakin said quickly in a low whispered. "Ok, thank you General Skywalker." Christopher gave Anakin a hug.

Anakin smiled "Be safe Chris, and may the force be with you." With that Anakin stepped out of the closet and closed the door leavening the boy alone. He walked down the hall and went through another door that led to a room with multiple flight seats. Rex and Ahsoka were already seated together as was the rest of the goof squad except for K.D because he was the pilot. Anakin took a seat as far away from Rex as he could, praying the captain wouldn't be mad when Christopher came in to the room.

**Ok I just wanted to post this because some of you were confused about whether or not Rex is in love with Ahsoka. He's not, he just sees her as a little sister or a daughter.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody!**

**This is going to be pretty short because I need to focus on school right now but I hope you like it.**

"I'm bored" Raph said. "Well then, entertain yourself" Doc- said. They were all strapped in to their seats as they to take off from the ship. "Well sir, I would e_ntertain_ myself but there's a lady present and I don't think that would be very appropriate." Raph said suggestively. Ahsoka role her eyes and looked over at her master who was ether pretending to sleep or sleeping.

"Boy if you don't start showing her some respect I'm going to-" doc-oe started but Raph cut him off. "Sir I am showing her respect, I'm not you know shaken up the soda" Raph winked at Ahsoka.

"When we get back to the resolute you will do 100 laps around the ship and 1000 pushups!" Rex said angrily. Raph sighed "yes, sir"

Ahsoka smiled at Rex, "overprotective father" she mumbled. "You forgot hot and single" he whispered. "With two kids" she whispered back smirking at him she then added, "try getting a hot date with two kids!"Rex rolled his eyes at her.

Soon there seats released them and Anakin became visibly uncomfortable. Doc-oe gave him a concerned look, "Sir are you feeling alright? I can give you some medicine if you need it."

"Um, uh no I'm um find I, I, I have living ship sickness." Anakin said awkwardly. SWISH! Little Christopher walked in to the room only to trip on his own two feet.

Rex jumped up and ran to pick his son up. "Chris! What are you doing here, I told you to stay on the resolute!" the captain yelled. "But Daddy I just wanted to help and general Skywalker told me it was okay and he showed me were to hide!" Rex turned his head and looked at the genral. Then he stood up and walked to him.

"Up!" Rex yelled at Anakin. Anakin slowly rose to his full height which was several inches shorter than Rex. The captain grabbed his shirt and dragged the Jedi knight into the other room. "Now Rex I-" Rex cut him off. "Not one word! That boy has no business on a separatist base and you know it!" he yelled. Rex socked Anakin in the nose breaking it. "That was for putting my son in danger" he said and then walked back in to the room.

Christopher was seated next to Ahsoka. Ahsoka was reading something from her data pad and Christopher was laughing. Rex smiled and strode over to him. "Hey little man" Rex said kneeling down to look him in the eye. "We need to talk" the captain a soft yet stern look.

"I'm sorry rex I just wanted to help mommy and-

Rex cut him off, "woe, woe, woe, woe, why did you just call me Rex?"

The boy looked up at his father with teary eyes and said, "you don't like it when I call you dad and I, I just wanted to know what It was like to have a really daddy and call him dad. I'll be a good boy now and I won't call you dad anymore I'm sorry I just wanted to help!" Chris began sobbing.

Rex sighed and scooped the boy up into his arms. He then carried him out of the room and towards the men's sleeping barracks. Gently rex placed the sobbing boy on a bed and began striping off his armor. Once he was only in his black military jump suit he got on the bed with Chris and held him like a baby to his chest.

"Christopher you can call me anything you want. I'm so sorry I hurt you I was just frustrated. I've never been a dad before and I don't know how to do it. I'm scared I'll mess up." Rex whispered gently.

"Mommy said that you're never scared" Christopher whimpered. "Well I'm not afraid of a lot of things but I still get scared, I was scared when I lost your mom, I'm scared when one of my close brothers is hurt, and I'm really scarred you might get hurt trying to help your mom." Rex said.

"I love you daddy I promise to be a good boy not get hurt" Christopher said. "I love you too son, I promise not to hurt you."

The young boy fell asleep in his father's arms, the rough captain fell asleep holding his son.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Im back sorry it took me sooooo long but life has been dragging me through the mud lately so ive had a lot of trouble writing.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! IT'S MADE UP OF SCATERED THOUGHTS AND STUPID LINES!**

Rex slowly woke to the sound of laughter and clicking noises. "We are so posting this on the mess wall!" Raph said. "Hell yeah!" D.j said.

Slowly Rex opened his eyes to see the peaceful face of his son. He smiled, and forgot about the voices as he kissed his son's forehead. Click, Click, Click! Rex looked up to see both Raph and D.j with cameras taking pictures.

Both men's eyes grow wide and they looked at each other. "Scatter" D.j said. They both turned and ran from the room. Rex rolled his eyes.

"Huh" Christopher moaned. "Hey buddy, did you sleep well" Rex said smiling. "yeah, but "I'm hungry" Christopher said.

" I am to buddy, let me get my armor on and well go see If we can find some grub Kay?"

Christopher nodded an watched as his father began putting on his armor at record speed.

Once Rex was dressed he and Chris left the room and walked to the small mess.

Only Ahsoka and doc-oe were there.

"Ha! Did you see the time when he tripped over the can? He was so mad he chopped it in half"

Ahsoka said.

They both turned to see Rex and Chris walk in. "hi ya guys!" Ahsoka smiled at them. "Grab some food and join us we were just talking about Anakin."

"How's his nose?" Rex asked dryly.

"Purple" Ahsoka chimed as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Rex shrugged and grabbed two trays. Christopher took one from his father and looked at the food. There were eggs, pancakes, and gray mush with strawberries.

"Chris don't trust the eggs or the..Um..the gray stuff. Eat the pancakes" Rex said as he stacked pancakes on to their plates.

Christopher shrugged and walked over to where Ahsoka and Doc-oe were sitting. "hey Chris how'd' you sleep?" Ahsoka asked.

"good, how did you sleep?" the small boy smiled. "Awesomely!" she replied as Rex sat down next to doc-oe and handed Chris a pack of syrup.

"Well I didn't sleep well at all, general skywalker kept wakening me up asking for painkillers for his nose….. thanks for that, Rex" Doc-oe grumbled.

"hey! He had it coming!" Rex said.

"right, sure sure" doc-oe replyed.

I wonder if Stace has changed at all. Rex thought as they began to eat. He thought about her beutiflu dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He use to love the way she traced his face, and kissed him, and when they were in bed he liked it when she-. Oh no rex ol boy no thinking about her like that, shes not yours anymore. Rex frowned.

Just then K.D. stormed in, and everybody looked at him. "Captain, Raph and D.J. are play in the control room and they won't leave!" K.D. said angrily. "Ok I get them to stop" rex said.

"Dad can I go with you?" Christopher said nervously. Rex looked at his son and turned his head sideways. The captain then smiled a said, "sure kid'o why not, you know, It could be good for you" Rex looked at K.D. who looked like he was going to scream and said, "I'll be right there let me just throw my food."

Rex and Christopher both grabbed there trays and dumped them it the trash. Then they followd K.D. to the control room.

D.j and Raph were both in there black under armor. Raph was break dancing on the ground while D.j beat boxed and sung about three feet away from him.

"_Ill I do is blast blast blast no matter what_

_Got droids on my mind I cant never kill enogh_

_And when I step up in the building all the seppies hands go up!_

_And the stay there and they stay there And they stay there_

_Up down up down_

_Cos all I do is blast blast blast and if you going in put your hands in the air make um staty there_

_goin in on the verse cause I never been defeated and I won't stop now_

_keep your hands up put em in the sky for the brothers that didn't make it and the clones locked down_

_I never went no where, they saying back, blame it on that conjure_

_the men call it and I'm on this foolish track so I spit my foolish flows,_

_my hands go up and down like slave girls booty's go_

_my verses still be serving, tight like a millon vir-"_

"D.j, Raph!" Rex yelled. Raph who was doing a hand stand fell and D.j's jaw dropped.

"i…uh..we..um…we were just" d.j looked nerves. Raph stood up and rubed the back of his head. He had hit it when he fell.

Rex was about to chew them out for dancing and bieni in the controle room when he felt a tug on his hand. He looked down and saw Christopher giving him a Dad-I-need-to-tell-you-something-but-I-cant-say-it -out-loud look. The caption kneeled down and the boy whispered in his ear, "could you ask them to move so I can watch them dance?"

Rex replied, "sure thing buddy" he ruffled his sons hair as he stood up.

"I am very very disappointed in the two of you." Rex said glaring at the two men whom were looking down at the floor. "Dancing in the control room! Every trooper knows if you're going to do to something like that…. You do it in the bunk room." Both men's heads snapped up.

"you mean your not going to make us stop" Raph asked.

"nope, now get you're a- butts in to the bunk room before I change my mind."

'Sir yes sir' they said. They quickly gathered there gear and bolted to the bunk room with Christopher running after them like a happy little puppy. Rex chuckled and glanced at K.D. the man's hands were balled up into fists and he was breathing heavy. His face was slowly turning red and rex could have sworn he saw steam coming out of his ears.

"aw whats wrong Caddie?" rex asked.

"sir I suggjest you give me a few minutes to my self befor I kill something. And please please please call me K.D not Caddie" K.D said througe clenched teeth. Rex chukled and walked away to the bunk room.

Once agin d.j was singing and beat boxing and raph was break dance ing. Christopher sitting on a bunch bed watching them intently.

_Republic_

_Jedi, Jedi, Jedi _

_Jedi, Jedi, Jedi_

_All the masters stand up_

_All the padawan stand up_

_Padawan in the building_

_Dis right here is my swag_

_All the droids are on me damn_

_Everybody pay attention_

_Dis right here is my padawan swag,_

_Padawan swag, padawan swag, padawan swag_

_Droids on my blade when I padawan swag_

_Civvies scream my name when I padawan swag_

_Watch me padawn swag, padawn swag, padawan swag_

_Droids on my blade when I padawan swag_

_Civvies scream my name when I padawan swag_

_Get out the way padawan comen through_

_Me and my crew we blasten up the room_

_Droids shooten hardly cause we look so stealthy_

_99's a shawty but his arms are straight flexing_

_I'm looken for an evil witch, bald head sith_

_She looks just like a man, yeah, her name could be smith_

_Theses clones all work too hard, let's go to Mustafar_

_Padawan take off in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_Dis right hear is my swag_

_All the droids are on me dam_

_Everybody pay attention_

_Dis right here is my padawan swag,_

_Padawan swag, padawan swag, padawan swag_

_Droids on my blade when I padawan swag_

_Civvies scream my name when I padawan swag_

_Watch me padawn swag, padawn swag, padawan swag_

_Droids on my blade when I padawan swag_

_Civvies scream my name when I padawan swag_

Rex recognized the song D.J. was singing and found himself humming along to the beat.

**OK IM SOOOOOO SORRY FROM WRITING SO TERRIBLE PLEASE FOGIVR ME!**

**I don't own 'all I do is win' or 'pretty boy swag' except on my iPhone.**

**I do own 'all I do is blast' and 'padawan swag'**


End file.
